


Birthday Hiccups

by Cdngirl_85



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Birthday, Clinging Desi, Drunkenness, F/M, Feelings Realization, Good Friend Wilt Bozer (MacGyver TV 2016), Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: MacGyver's birthday is coming up quickly, not wanting anything to big. Riley and Bozer set up for a get together. But Riley's having a hard time trying to control her feelings. Ending up with her drinking a little to much and Bozer lays some truth on the Birthday boy.
Relationships: Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), backround Desi/Mac
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Birthday Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the MacRiley fandom, and after the episode last week with the 'MOMENT' we all freaked out about. Here's a little one-shot where Bozer is just a good friend as always.

Finishing up the teams latest mission, finally back on the plane heading back to LA. Riley sitting cross legged on one of chairs towards the back of the main cabin. Her laptop sitting in her lap as she was going over the information they collected in the mission. They had to crash a party to extract info from the computer that was sitting in the office of the huge house.

Biting her bottom lips as she sighed, she felt a someone sit beside her. Tipping her head to the side to see Bozer looking over at her. “Yes?” she took off her headphones to give him her attention.

Bozer gave her his signature smile, “What are we doing for Mac’s birthday?” 

“I don’t think I’m the right person to be asking this question too,” she closed her laptop. “…I’m not his girlfriend.”

“You think I’m going to ask Desi, nope. The two of us know him the best. So…what are we going for his birthday?”

Before Riley could answer, they both looked up to see Mac making his way over to where the two of them were sitting. Smiling as he was talking about having a Rick and Morty marathon when they get back. Seeing as it was mostly Boz and him having the conversation about it. She opened her laptop again and went back to decoding the stuff they got from the computer.

After a while, she looked up to see there was a silence between them. Trying to be a good friend, Riley closed everything again and looked up at her blond friend. The one that stole her heart, “So, Mac…anything planned for your birthday?”

Mac’s blue eyes go wide, “Oh, umm…nothing really planned. Don’t really want to do anything.”

“Not even with Desi?”

Mac’s head snapped over to look at Riley, the way his eyes lighten as he looks over at her. It made her stomach turn upside down. “I don’t think so.” He paused. “Maybe we can have a get together at my place. BBQ and some beers.”

“Oh yeah, that sounds like a good plan.” Bozer spoke up as he looked between his two friends. That suddenly had a weird tension between them as they looked at each other. 

Riley stayed quiet for the rest of the flight back home. Once they landed, quickly getting debriefed from Matty and they all headed home. Riley was first out the door, not even packing her laptop properly as she made her way out the War Room door. Getting into her vehicle, she leaned her head against the headrest and let out a huge sigh. She needed to relax her brain. Push all those thoughts out of her head.

Hearing noises in the parking garage, looking up to see Desi and Mac walking to his truck. Mac looked over to see her still sitting in her front seat. Knowing he was watching her as she straightens her head to catch his eye. He stopped to look at her for a few seconds, giving her a smile and wave. But she quickly started her car and took off out of the garage so quickly that his hand was still up for a wave. As she looked back, his eyes following her as she drove.

While Mac was watching her leave, he could feel that was something was wrong. He needed to find out what was going on with her lately.

XXXX

A few days later, Bozer and Riley were hanging up balloons and streamers along the outside of his outside deck for Mac’s birthday celebrations. Knowing that he was out of the house, they came over and immediately started to decorate.

“Where’s Desi?” Bozer asked her as she was tacking up one end of the blue paper streamers.

"She mentioned she had plans or something, but she would try to come and help.” Riley answered as she stepped down for the chair.

“How are you feelin’ about everything?”

“Boz. I don’t really want to talk about this. I’m strong enough to not to be the one to…” she paused as she looked over at Bozer. His eyebrows lifted up on his forehead. “…he’s happy. That’s all that matters.” Turning around to start to decorate the windows, closing her eyes as she unrolled the streamer to start covering the inside of the panes of glass.

The two spent the rest of the time decorating. After the table was set with all the food and drinks. Bozer started the tunes as they heard a car pull up and doors closing. Hearing the front door close hard, Desi and Mac talking intensely as her voice was a bit raised, Riley looked over at Bozer as they both had the same look on their face. It sounded like they were in the middle of an argument. 

“Did you leave your music on, that’s not like you.” Desi’s condescending voice came through loud and clear.

“No, I didn’t. Why do always thinks the worst of me…” His voice sounded concerned as he made his way outside. Walking out on to the deck, they both yelled surprise as Mac walked out on to the deck.

A bright smile crossed his face as Bozer came up to him and gave him a giant hug. Desi came up to stand beside him with a smirk on her face. Riley went and grabbed a couple of beers out of the cooler and headed over to them. Passing them around as the last one was put in Mac’s hand. When she looked up to see his blue eyes looking at her. Seeing the smile on his face, quickly turning as she headed back to the table across the deck to grab something. 

Mac frowned as he watched her walk across the deck and moved things around on the table full of food. Desi wrapped her hand around his bicep as she drank her beer. Looking down at her, he put on a fake smile as she went back to talk to Bozer.

Later that night, the drinks were flowing as Matty and Russ stopped by to celebrate Mac’s birthday with him. Desi hasn’t left his side the entire night. He hasn’t even had time to have a conversation with his friends one on one. When he looked across the fire to see Riley sitting cross legged on the bench. Nursing her beer as she stared into the fire raging in front of her. Noticing her brown eyes becoming almost like honey from the brightness of the fire. The way the light was dancing across her face as she was half listening to Russ’ story about the time he was caught in some situation.

“Mac,” Desi stern voice popped him out of his thoughts about his friend. “You having fun?”

Clearing his throat and looked at her, “I am,” he smiled. Feeling her rest her head on his shoulder. She starts playing with his fingers as they continue to sit around and have fun with their family. 

Riley looked over at the couple across from her, they were cuddle up together. Closing her eyes, she got up and headed into the house. Feeling eyes following her, she made her way to the shelf full of bottles and opened the first grabbed. Opening it and taking a long drink of the harsh tasting liquid.

About an hour later, Mac was coming out of the house. He wasn’t even fully on the deck when Desi came up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. A loud groan came from across the deck. His head snapped up to see Riley stumble slightly just as Bozer caught her. Looking at her, he could see slight tears in her eyes as she looked over at him. His stomach drops as Riley pushes herself off of their friend.

“I can’t do this anymore…” her voice echoed around the deck as she grabs the large bottle from the table. “Everyone is just so damn happy…” Scoffing as she takes a drink from the almost empty bottle.

Mac detaches himself from Desi to quickly make his way over to her. Watching her toss the cap over to the other side of the deck, taking another long drink.

“Riles,” he spoke softly as he went to reach out to touch her.

Hearing a deep sigh come from her as she takes another drink. Moving away from his hand, “Don’t, please. Just Don’t!” she rushed by him. Heading into the house as the bottle tips over as she slams it down on the railing beside the stairs. Mac looked over at Bozer as he looked at him.

“I just can’t do this…” everyone hearing the loud mumble coming from inside the house.

Mac quickly took off down the few stairs and chase after her. As everyone that was left on the deck looked at each other.

“Riles,” catching up to her. Wrapping his hand around her elbow to stop her. “Stop…Please stop!”

“No, I’m just…let go of me.” Yanking her arm out of his hold.

“Come on, Riles…talk to me. Why are you so upset? Did I do something?”

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. “I thought I could do it, but I just…I just can’t.” Her arm slipped out of his hand as she turned towards his front door. Stumbling out, as Mac was left standing there with his body completely numb. 

Soon after Riley took off, Matty made sure that Riley made it home safe after he made his way back up to deck. Everyone left, Desi wanted to stay for his birthday night. But he wasn’t in the mood, told her to leave. She left in a huff, but Mac didn’t care. His mind wasn’t on anything but Riley. Making his way outside to see Bozer cleaning up from the party.

Mac collapsed on the bench in front of the fire. Staring into the flames that flicker in different directions. Bozer came beside him, sitting down as he handed him a new beer.

“I’m worried about Riles,” Mac said as he kept his eyes on fire but taking a drink from the bottle.

Bozer stayed quiet as they sat there for a few more minutes in complete silence.

“Do you know what’s wrong, Boz?” turning his head to look at his best friend.

Bozer took a deep breath in, “I don’t think it’s my place to say anything.”

“But you know though.”

“Mac,” he turned to his friend. “This isn’t for me to tell.”

Mac suddenly got up and looked at his friend, “Come on, I’m worried about her, she’s been acting weird for a while now. Then tonight, drinking heavily then telling me she can’t do what anymore! She’s not making any sense…”

“She can’t be around you, not like before. “It’s…”

“What Bozer, you have to tell me. I’m really worried that I did something wrong. I need to fix whatever…”

“…she’s in love with you, Mac!” Bozer blurted out. Closing his eyes as he shook his head knowing that he shouldn’t have said it.

“What? No…” Mac turns around and back again. Sliding his hand through his hair, “…no she’s one at my best friends. She’s always there for me when I need her and the same goes for me. We aren’t like…”

“Come on Mac, the woman followed you into the dark side. You really think that was just about trust, she would follow you any where, any place.” Bozer paused. “Desi and you are happy, but can you really not see how much Riley cares about you. That’s why she doesn’t say anything. She would rather you be happy then have herself be happy.”

Bozer got up and started towards the doorway, turning back around to see Mac staring at him. “Think about it, Mac. Ask yourself this one question…Do you actually feel real love for Des or it’s just trying to prove to yourself that you can make a relationship work? Doesn’t matter who it is…”

Watching Bozer disappear as he sinks back to his seat. Thinking about what Bozer said. Going over everything, he may be MacGyver. He can make anything out of anything but when it comes to his heart. He seems not know what he wants. Does he love Desi, want a future with her? Or is there someone else that could be his future?

**Author's Note:**

> So ready to see what the rest of the season brings our fandom...


End file.
